Masquerade
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: My version of Ep 7 based upon a true story that happened to a friend of mine. Loads of different couples! Please RxR! :D Btw there may be some singing involved *cringe*
1. Chapter 1

_Ok just a quick note on this story that it doesn't say in the summary. Elena and Katherine (who is good) are friends; no-one is dating except Jeremy and Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler, Jenna and Alaric. Delena eventually and a little bit of __**forced **__Stelena (you'll see what I mean later on). I'm also trying to include Matt into the story, who is trying to fight for Caroline._

Masquerade

"How does it look?"

Elena stared at herself in the mirror of her bedroom; she was dressed in a black dress with a black velvet mask on her face.

"I think its ok," She shouted back, "How's yours?"

Katherine walked out of the bathroom in a plum coloured dress with a plum coloured lace mask on her face.

"Yeah, you look hot and so do I!" She laughed,

"Ooh Stefan's jaw will totally be hitting the floor once you walk into that party!" Elena turned round and narrowed her eyes at her, _god for my bff she is so annoying! _She thought.

"Katherine, I told you! I don't like Stefan like that anymore; we are just friends, end of!" Katherine smirked and rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, right whatever. You ready to go?" Elena nodded and they picked up their purses and walked out of the house to Elena's black SUV. Getting in, Katherine said swiftly,

"So if not Stefan then who?" Elena smiled nervously,

"Well, I'm hoping when I get there I'll just see someone and I'll know." Katherine looked puzzled,

"Know what?" Elena, who was still smiling, said,

"That they're the one! You know, love at first sight or something like that." Katherine laughed,

"Oh you mean like you see their huge sex appeal and then shit happens?" Elena rolled her eyes. Saying,

"Katherine, love isn't just about sex you know, it's about friendship and sweet moments and **eventually **sex!" Katherine looked at her like she was crazy. Shaking her head and saying,

"Honey if love isn't about sex then why do you think babies are made that way? See having sex is about showing each other how much you **love** each other!" Elena looked at her,

"We'll talk about this later; we're late for the party." Elena smiled; she knew she didn't want to talk about this now because all her talk of finding 'someone' at the party was complete bull. She knew who she was talking about when she said those words, she knew he was on her mind every minute of every day, knew she saw him in her dreams when she was asleep, fantasised about him in the day when she wasn't, it was insane! But one thing that gave her hope, one small thing, was that he loved her and he had told her this thinking she'd forget it. Little did he know what was in her tea that night. So he thought she didn't feel the same way but, when she got to the party, she was gonna show him. Oh yes she'd show him.

"Elena, why are you smiling like that? Come on we're gonna be late! Start the car already!" And with that she put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

**XXXXXXX**

When they got to the party, Elena and Katherine met Bonnie, Caroline and Jenna in the in the entrance hall. They greeted each other with hugs and walked in to the party. All around them were people in beautiful outfits and elegantly decorative masks. Colour was splashed all around the room and feathers, beads, glitter, banners, trimmings, traps, could be seen everywhere. Absolutely all the stops had been pulled out for this party and everyone had done the best they could to make it the most memorable party of the decade! As the girls passed the rooms, the 1st for dancing, the 2nd for food and The Bar, the 3rd for conversation and the 4th for historical artefacts, almost a museum to the town of mystic falls, they reached a staircase that took them up the stairs to the living room areas, where people could have quiet conversations and only the faint sounds of music could be heard from downstairs. It was here that they met the boys; Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler and Matt (who they weren't actually meeting) all looked round as they entered the room. Elena, who had entered the room first, said,

"Hey guys!" And just as Katherine had said, Stefan's jaw dropped at her appearance. And as everyone else came into the room amidst an assortment of "Hi, Hello, Hey and What up's!" from the boys; he finally looked at her and said, going red,

"Wow, Elena you look amazing!" Katherine smirked and, seeing this, Alaric helped him out,

"Erm, yeah girls you all do." Jeremy walked over to Bonnie and kissed her on the cheek. Alaric pulled Jenna too his side and they walked downstairs to the party holding hands and laughing. Tyler walked over to Caroline and put his arms around her waist, missing the look of pain that crossed Matt's face.

"Hey Care you look gorgeous, I think we may have to go somewhere by ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed and put her arms around his neck, he kissed her nose gently then bent down and growled in her ear,

"_You know that dress is making me so hot for you right now!_" She turned bright red and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry guys but I really have to use the bathroom so I'll see you downstairs in a minute?" They all nodded and started to make their way down to the party but, unnoticed by Caroline or anyone else, Matt hung back a little and followed her into the bathroom. Tyler, noticing that Matt wasn't downstairs with the rest of them, excused himself and walked back up the stairs hoping that he hadn't done anything stupid with **his **girl.

**XXXXXXXX**

Caroline had just flushed the toilet and was coming out of her cubicle when she saw Matt, stood there in front of her.

"Jeez; Matt! Don't scare people like that!" Then she looked at him, her eyes focused on his face. She could see the tiredness on his face, the hope, the anger, the pain, the love, she could see it all!

"W-what's wrong with you?" He stepped forward his eyes honest and open, as if he wanted her to see his soul and then he answered her.

"I miss you Care." Her mouth fell open in shock and she stepped back gasping,

"WHAT?" He nodded and stepped forward.

"Yeah Caroline; I love you and I miss you, I want you, us, back. Together I mean." She gasped again, he stepped forward and she stepped back, not realising it was too late, until her back hit the bathroom sink. She had no escape.

"Matt, I'm sorry but, I love Tyler. He and I just go together so well, because we're the same and we help each other and I love him! I can talk to him and he won't ever hurt me or get mad at me. And I love him." Matt gave her another soul-bearing look,

"Yeah you keep saying that, but seriously? What just because he's a werewolf and you're a vampire you think you have something in common? Well that may be but it doesn't mean you love him! And if that's the type of thing you want then I can give that to you! You could make me a vampire! Care, me and you, we can be together like that! Or not, it doesn't matter as long we're together! We could, I mean we did before and we could again! Please Care, I **love **you, I **need **you! Please." And he grabbed the tops of her arms,

"Ow, Matt you're hurting me! Let go, I love Tyler!" She struggled but even with her vamp strength she couldn't get him off!

"I know you felt it Caroline, before when we were together, you felt it when I was inside of you. You can feel it again, I'm gonna make you feel it!" As he was speaking his face was getting closer and closer, when he had finished he leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away and tried to push on his chest,

"I'll scream! I will… Tyler! TYL.." He mouth was covered quickly with his hand.

"The only name I want you to scream is mine!" And at that moment Tyler burst through the door! He was seething, visibly shaking with anger, having heard most of the conversation through the door.

"Get you dirty, despicable, **human**, bastard's ass away from my girlfriend." His voice was so dangerous and soft that he didn't have to shout. Matt smirked sarcastically, and pulled Caroline in front of him, putting his hands on her stomach, she shook with fear,

"Oh dear _Ty,_ I'm afraid you mean **my** girlfriend. See we were just gonna get back together and _possibly_ have sex to make up for lost time." While Matt was distracted with taunting Tyler, Caroline lifted her arm up, turned slightly and elbowed him in the face. He crumpled to the floor. Tyler, who was still shaking only with fear this time, grabbed Caroline and pulled her into his arms.

"Omg, Care are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Caroline sobbed into his shoulder. He lifted her face up to his, and kissed her gently. She looked up at him, her green eyes shining with tears.

"Tyler, baby please. Please you have to believe me, I tried to get him off me, I told him I was with you and I wasn't going to, with him…" She trailed off and started sobbing again. He held her face in his hands and said gently,

"Caroline, Care, listen. It's ok, I heard you through the door. You said you loved me, and you kept saying it you didn't back down. So it's ok, but I just wanted to know why. Why have you never said that to me?" Caroline, who still had tears pouring down her face, said,

"I didn't because; you're "Tyler Lockwood". You could have any girl you want and I'm just some loser vampire who's in love with you and I thought it would scare you off." Tyler looked at her strangely then started to laugh. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed, then when he finally got his breath back he said,

"Caroline is that what you think? Yes I was that guy, the one everyone looked up to, girls adored, guys were cool with. But when I became what I am none of that mattered anymore, were any of my guys there to hold me during the transformation, and were any of my girls around to kiss my face and whisper reassurance to me? No! It was just you, "Caroline Forbes" most popular girl in school, the one guys wanted to date and girls wanted to be, the Miss Mystic Falls queen herself and you sat there with me for hours before, during and after my pain. And remember when we sat on your couch, and you told me that you didn't want me to be like you, alone. That's when I realised that I loved you. And when you held me in that tomb I wanted to be yours forever! So no Caroline, I'm not gonna run off with the next girl I see, or get freaked if you say it because I feel it too. I Love You Caroline Forbes! I love you and I always will till I die! Now I think we should rejoin the party and when we get back to yours, I can show you just how much I love you." Caroline smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, wolfman!"

"Okay, vampgirl!" And holding each others hands, they walked back out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

**XXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena looked up from her conversation with Alaric and Katherine and saw, Tyler and Caroline coming down the stairs. A few minutes later Matt came down them, with a bleeding nose, and walked out of the party and into the car park. _Strange, _she thought, _but I bet it was Tyler who gave him that!_ She made a mental note to ask Caroline later. Then she and her friends walked past the rooms and, having come from the stairs at the far end of the house, they passed room 4 first. Alaric and Jenna went in there, 1: To ditch the kids and 2: Jenna wanted to show him some Gilbert history. Then they passed room 3 where conversation was king. And all the towns founding families were conversing comfortably in the mildly lit room. Next, passing room two, they lost Caroline and Tyler who were both starving from there little escapade earlier and, finally, getting to room one they stopped to watch the dancing couples. Elena was entranced by the dancers, scanning the room she saw one particularly handsome guy at the back of the hall, he looked familiar but she couldn't see him properly as he was all in black, topped off with a black mask just below his dark hair. She heard her favourite song being played out across the room, it was the song she and Damon had first danced to in the Miss Mystic falls competition, but then she stopped and, staring into his eyes, she felt feelings she had never felt before. But actually she had, well only once and for one man. And just as Stefan stepped forward to ask her to dance she stepped away and towards the strange man in the mask, he in turn stepped towards her. They kept walking towards each other, until they reached the middle of the floor and Elena smiled up at him and said,

"Doesn't this feel like déjà vu?" He smirked and cocked and eyebrow,

"Why yes, Miss Gilbert, yes it does! May I have this dance?" And he held his hand out. She looked at it curiously then, taking it she said,

"You may." And with that they were spinning gently around the dance floor, not once looking away from each other.

**XXXXXXXX**

From amongst the crowd of people who had come to watch them dance, Stefan looked on at them with a hurt expression on his face. Turning to Bonnie, Jeremy and Katherine, he asked,

"Who's that guy? The one Elena's dancing with." Katherine looked at Bonnie pleadingly, signalling that if they told him who it was, then there'd be one hell of a fight. Bonnie looked back at Stefan,

"Dunno; I've never seen him before. Maybe he's from school, or another town?" Katherine chipped in,

"He looks human, so maybe we don't know him?" Stefan scoffed,

"Elena certainly seems to know him, and this song obviously meant something to the both of them. Did you see the way they both stiffened when the heard it? I'm telling you, we know him and he's not good news!" It was Katherine's turn to scoff now,

"I hate to break it to you Stefan, but at the moment you sound just a lil bit jealous!" He scowled and turned back to the party.

**XXXXXXX**

"Mask guy" and Elena were having a fun dancing, it was for themselves this time and not for some stupid competition. But as the song ended the bells began to chime, it was midnight! And at midnight, as she had forgotten, everybody had to take of their masks!

Elena pulled off her mask and said,

"I love you Damon!" And he pulled his mask of (Katherine and Bonnie winced while Stefan felt his heart break) and said,

"I love you too Elena, My sweet darling Elena!" And kissed her! She kissed him back with all the passion and force that she could muster. The whole room burst into applause, and then as they were bowing and thanking the people, another song came on. People start to dance again, and Damon grabbed Elena by the waist and quietly they both slipped out of the side doors and out into the vast gardens. But, completely unnoticed by them or anyone else, Stefan, Katherine, Bonnie and Jeremy were following close behind.

**XXXXXXXX**

Slowly walking together in the moonlight; Damon turned to Elena and said,

"Did you really not guess that it was me?" Elena laughed,

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure until I heard your voice and the way you held me when we danced. I still remember from the last time we danced and my skin tingled in the same way, so then I knew it must have been you! Plus it was our song and I saw your eyes; no one has gorgeous eyes like you! Either that or I'm insane. Do I look insane to you?" Damon laughed at her rambling and said,

"Yes always, you're insane for loving me. I don't deserve you! You should be running a mile from a crazy vamp who just told you he loves you, yet you say it back? D-did…" He hesitated,

"Did you really mean it?" Elena nodded, he smiled and looked pleadingly at her.

"Say it again, please say it again!" She smiled and said loudly,

"Damon Salvatore, I LOVE YOU!" And with that she kissed him full on the mouth, just like in the ballroom, except this time the kiss was hot and fiery and passionate! Like, they needed their feelings out and into the world. But Elena stopped and pushed him away, what was she doing? She had only just broken up with Stefan and now she was making out with his brother that she was in love with! No, if she did this, if she let him back into her heart, her soul then there'd be no going back!

"No!" He stopped trying to make her kiss him and held her face gently in his hands,

"No what, baby?" Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him,

"We can't I'm so sorry, we just can't!" And with that she took off down the gardens and through the maze of hedges. Without hesitation he took off after her! She stopped running as soon as she thought she was far enough away from the party. Running behind a large hedge she slid down it and slowly sunk to the floor. And upon hitting the soft grass beneath her she sobbed and sobbed her poor little heart out. When, finally, she had run out of tears, she pulled at the grass beneath her finger tips and just stared at the strands that had come loose from the earth below. Then she stopped, and she thought she could here a voice, listening carefully she sat very still and heard,

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Everyday I love you more and more._

She looked up in surprise an saw Damon standing there in front of her, soul bared out for all to see, and he continued,

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, _

_Telling me to give you everything,_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

A shocked look crossed over her pretty face, shocked but strangely happy. She guessed he saw the happiness in her eyes, because he continued singing, and tears began to form in his eyes,

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day!_

Then he stopped, she looked down at the floor and could feel his eyes on me. Then his feet slowly turned and started to walk away, but then Elena realised something, SHE **LOVED** HIM! She looked up, tears of joy and a watery smile on her face; then she started to sing back.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

He stopped dead in his tracks,

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,_

He turned around and a smile lit up his face as he joined in with her,

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

Elena smiled gently at him and added,

_It all revolves around you._

Damon reached for her hands and pulled Elena to her feet then they sang together,

_And there are no mountains too high,_

_No rivers too wide,_

_Sing out this song,_

_And I'll be there by your side,_

They increased their volume and he pulled her to him,

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide,_

Damon smiled at Elena and sang,

_But I love you, _

Which she then repeated,

_I love you,_

_Until the end,_

_Until the end, _

Then singing together loudly this time,

_OF TIME!_

She laid her head on his chest and they continued singing,

_Oh come what,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you, _

_Until my dying day!_

But as they sang,

_Oh come what may,_

Damon pulled away just enough so that he could look into Elena's eyes meaning every word he sang next,

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

"I'll always love you Elena." He whispered,

And she copied him again, singing,

_I will love you,_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

"My world wouldn't be perfect without you in it Damon." She whispered back.

He threw both of his arms round her waist and she put her hands on his perfectly chiselled chest, neither one of them wanted to be anywhere else ever again, just with each other and, holding on till the last second they both started singing loudly, meaning every single word coming out of their mouths,

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you…_

_UNTIL MY DYING DAY!_

Elena threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her! But it wasn't like the first two at all, this kiss was slow and sweet and full of the love that they had hidden from each other over the years. And it felt like there were fireworks exploding all around them! As the gently resurfaced before Elena passed out (seeing as she was the only one who needed air), they heard a person clapping, slow sarcastic claps that could only mean one thing.

"Well wasn't that just, wonderful." Stefan drawled, a sarcastic smile plastered across his face.

_Ok so Omg guys, Stefan witnessed the whole thing! How are we feeling about this? Please review and tell me what you think, and if you think I should have some more Tyler/Caroline/Matt moments? Next chapter will be up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena pulled away from Damon and unlinked her arms from round his neck and tried to make him let go of her waist. But Damon, sensing her fear, tightened his hold on her and instinctively she hid her face in his shoulder. Elena turned her head slightly and her eyes caught Stefan's and, seeing the look of pain cross his features, she hid her face once more in Damon's shoulder. But Damon looked at Stefan in disgust,

"Look here _little_ _brother_," He spat the word like it was vervain in his mouth,

"I don't know what you're playing at but stop ruining other peoples' lives and trying to worm your way into them. She doesn't want you anymore, she's with me now and we are in love so go find some other girl to play tea parties with because I have had just enough of you fawning around **my** girl, giving her those pathetic longing looks. So I'm warning you for the last time, BACK OFF or maybe one day you'll wake in that tomb under the church and you'll know how it feels the desiccate and rot! You got me?" He then released Elena from his hold, she took his hand and they walked away from Stefan, further into the vast gardens. Then Elena heard Katherine, Jeremy and Bonnie shouting an assortment of "No, Don't and Look out's" and before she could turn around and investigate she felt a thud on the back of her head and everything went dark.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Elena woke, a few hours later, in a dark room and, not actually knowing where she was, panic struck her! She then began to take note of the things around her, for one thing it felt like she was sitting on a squishy bed and, luckily for her, she was still fully clothed but minus her mask. She sat up shocked and felt a pain shoot through her right arm, looking down she saw why. It was tied, with a thick cloth, to the frame of the bed. She tried to pull her other hand up but it was tied to the bed as well! Looking around her, the dark and emptiness overwhelming her as she stared wildly round the room, a door on her left, a window to her right, a wardrobe and lamp randomly placed round the room… _Hang on a minute!_ She thought, _I'm in the boarding house, this is Stefan's room! Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap!_ Realising too late that if she was in Stefan's room than something bad must have happened! And where was Damon? Her eyes flicked round the room again and she caught sight of a darker shadow, standing in the door frame.

"Damon?" She called out nervously. But as the figure turned slightly to the left she knew it wasn't him. Who ever it was then touched the wall next to them and a bright over head light switched on. Blinking in the bright light, Elena squinted as she tried to make out the stranger's face. Then her eyes focused, and she gasped. It was Stefan! He strolled lazily over to Elena and sat down next to her on the bed.

"There now, that's a bit better." He said and touched her cheek with his forefinger. He traced it down her face and to her neck, then from there to the curve of her breast, and lower down over her woman's curves, lower still to her thigh then he stopped and cupped the back of her left thigh. As he lifted it to lips and placed a gentle butterfly kiss upon it, he was dangerously close to the hem of her dress, which had slowly travelled higher and higher as he lifted her leg. Elena began to tremble as he put her leg down and moved towards her. He stopped looking concerned,

"Why are you afraid of me? I'm not gonna hurt you Elena, I just want to show you how much I love you." Tears began to form in her eyes,

"Damon." She whispered, hoping to God that he would somehow hear her. Stefan's head snapped up sharply.

"**Don't** say that name. This is about you and me, not that… bastard!" Elena closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. Then she had a sudden, awful, idea. But if she was ever gonna get out of this _alive_, she had to do something.

"Untie me." He frowned at her,

"What?"

"You said you wanted to show me how much you love me, how can I fully respond if I'm tied up?" Stefan leered at her, and Elena suddenly felt a lot braver. _Pretend he's Damon, _she thought, _just pretend. _She smiled the sluttiest smile that Katherine sometimes did when Katherine wanted free drinks at the night club they went to. Then turning a frightened and disgusted shiver into a shiver of "pleasure", she scoffed internally thinking to herself, _The only pleasure I'll get out of this is kneeing that sick bastard in the balls! _His fingers danced dangerously higher up her thigh, _Pretend its Damon, pretend its Damon! _And ran over the silk of her knickers, she closed her eyes visualising Damon sitting there, stroking her through her underwear. Elena sighed as she imagined his signature smirk as he heard it. Then, kissing her gently, he moved his lips to her jaw line, then down her neck and across her collarbone, and then lowered them onto her chest and across her breasts. Oh it was heaven, Damon's long, slender hands rubbing up and down her thighs. Elena couldn't help letting out a moan,

"Oh; oh yeah, right there. Mmmmm, yes D-, oh Damon oh!" Then rough stubby fingers grabbed the tops of her arms and shook her! Opening her eyes and falling back down to reality with a bump, Elena looked up and saw the furious red face of Stefan staring down at her. Purple veins were forming under his eyes and fangs were protruding from his open, panting slightly, mouth.

"What did I say? Hey! What did I bloody well say to you?" He yelled furiously. Elena looked up at him shocked.

"W-what? What's wrong?" Stefan shook her again, this time a little harder than the last.

"You said 'his' name! You moaned his name, not mine! This moment was supposed to be about you and me! But you made it about you and him. Now I'm gonna teach you what happens when you cross me!" He roughly kissed her lips then began tearing at the front of her dress.

"W-wait, please stop! Stefan! Stop!" He turned to look at her, his hands faltering slightly at the sound of his nickname. Elena took a deep breath and said, voice trembling,

"If we're gonna do this, then we have to do it right. And take it s-l-o-w-l-y." She emphasised the word. Stefan looked at her and shook his head slowly, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

"Tell me, tell me you love me." Elena looked up at him, and closed her eyes. She loved Damon and would be with him for the rest of her days, but she also knew a part of her would always love Stefan. _Please forgive me Damon._

"I do." She said; eyes still closed. She felt his lips on hers and a tear slid down her cheek. Then he kissed her forehead and looked at her, Elena opened her eyes. Stefan's eyes bore straight into hers.

"Are you ready?" A huge crash made us both jump and a voice boomed around the room.

"No but I bloody well am, so lets settle this like real men!" Tears of joys began to pour down Elena's face.

"Damon!"

**XXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

_The italics in Katherine's POV are her thoughts, just to point that out. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

He smiled down at her,

"Sorry I'm late baby, took a wrong turn down Twat Street and found myself in LoserVille but low and behold here you were!" He looked sarcastically at Stefan. Twitching with anger, Stefan reached under the pillow on the left of Elena and pulled out big, black gun!

"Leave now _Brother _and no one will get hurt. That way Elena and I can finally be toge…" He never got to finish, as he was about to point the gun Damon elbowed him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Well, that takes care of that. Come on lets get out of this shit hole!" He turned and started walking to the door. Elena coughed loudly, and he turned back around saying,

"What?" She gestured wildly at her hands, which were still tied up. Damon laughed slightly,

"Oh sorry, I forgot in all this _excitement_!" He said he word sarcastically and Elena laughed, he wiggle his eyebrows,

"Never pictured; 'Mr Broody' as the kinky type, though." As her arms were untied she hit him lightly on his chest. Picking her up gently, he carried her through the door, out of the house and into the street. As they reached his car, Damon gave Elena a feather light kiss on the lips and said,

"Let's go home." She nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, but a sudden thought stopped her,

"Damon?" He nodded, a little puzzled,

"Where exactly is home, because I thought you lived in the boarding house and we have just come from there." Damon smiled his secret little smile at her and said,

"You'll just have to wait and see then won't you?" Then they kissed passionately just like they had after that song, **their** song! Then Elena pulled away and looked curiously at Damon,

"There's not going to be anymore singing is there?" His eyes widened dramatically,

"Dear god I hope not, no offence but we aren't exactly Brittany Spears and Justin Timberlake are we?" Elena laughed and hit him lightly on his chest again, Damon laughed and picked her up. Sitting her on top of the car and pushing his face forward until their lips were just about to touch, he whispered to her,

"Come what may," She continued for him,

"I will love you," They both said the last line, sealing their love for eachother as they did,

"Until my dying day!" Then they kissed again.

**XXXXXXXX**

Witnessing everything out of the bedroom window, Stefan screamed and yelled. Violently kicking things across the room, his fists making holes in the walls, sending bits of plaster flying through the air. Then, when his furious tirade was over, he went downstairs and pulled the lid off of a bottle of whisky. He drank glass after glass after glass, until finally, memory fuzzy, he fell into a drunken haze of sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Katherine's POV

_Sometimes I went back to see him, I visited the old boarding house a couple of times a year but in 3 years he had developed a drinking disorder. He said 'It numbed out his feelings, made the pain fade for a while. But it always came back…" So he had more and more and more until 7 years later, he died of alcohol poisoning. And we buried him alone, Me, Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Caroline and Tyler. Elena didn't cry, she stood there silent while everybody spoke a few words, even Damon! Then when everyone left and it was just me and her, I held my hand out to her. I held it out for her to take but she didn't, she just stood there in her remaining silence. She stood there for 20 minutes, just staring at the grave, then she sank to her knees slowly and screamed. Screaming and crying, yelling out in pain and guilt, but I sat down and put my arms around her, holding her in a tight and (I hoped) comforting embrace. We sat there for what seemed like hours and I felt tears come from my own eyes but I wiped them away and continued to hold her. Slowly the sounds and cries subsided and we sat there, again, in silence. Then she stood up and held out her hand, which I took and then stood up. Then we walked back to the car, as family, twins, and best friends. Ready, to face the world ahead of us! _

**THE END!**


End file.
